1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mat fastener for detachably fastening a mat or mat-like object to a panel by means of a stud bolt projecting from the panel, and more particularly to a mat fastener useful for fastening a mat or mat-like object such as, for example, a vehicle engine compartment insulator or a passenger compartment floor mat to a wall or floor panel.
2. Prior Art Statement
Typical fasteners conventionally used for fastening mats to floors, walls, and the like, are plastic moldings comprising a flange-like head member having a downwardly extending leg member equipped with an engagement claw. When the fastening operation using such fasteners has to be conducted in a confined space, however, it becomes extremely troublesome and time consuming. In particular, since the attachment of such types of mats requires fastening of the same at numerous points, the legs of the individual fasteners have to be passed through the holes provided in the mat one by one and, further, have to be individually pressed into fastening holes provided in the floor or wall panel. This work is highly troublesome and is made even more so by the fact that it is frequently difficult to find the holes into which the leg members have to be inserted. As a result, defective mat fastening is not uncommon.